


Never Too Much Tape

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [19]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, M/M, Short, Wrapping Presents, tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Drabben Holidaze [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Never Too Much Tape

Zach tilted his head as he watched Owen pull the last piece of tape off the roll and drop it on the floor beside him. He continued to stare for several long moments as Owen got the piece of tape stuck to his finger, then his pants, then to the floor, and pretty much to everything but the present he'd been attempting to wrap. He couldn't help but smile. "You're making a mess."

Owen glanced up at him and narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Shut up and pass me a roll of tape." He said, pointing to the unopened one beside Zach.

Zach picked up the roll and twirled it on his finger for a moment, still smiling widely. "There's more tape on that present than wrapping paper."

Owen continued to glare before he leaned forward, stretching towards Zach. He reached for the tape. "Just give it to me."

Zach leaned back and held the tape out of reach. "No!" He flailed a bit and then fell back on the floor. Owen leaned over him and suddenly started tickling him. Zach giggled and squirmed and Owen was able to wrench the tape away from him. Zach wiggled out from over him and grabbed the present. He ripped the paper off and held his hand out. "Just let me wrap it. At this rate, you won't have it wrapped until New Years."

Owen sighed but he relinquished the tape.


End file.
